


【率宽】记一次尚未失败的表白

by LoveConfusion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveConfusion/pseuds/LoveConfusion
Summary: 17岁，how made爱情#我也不知道为什么这么翻译腔第一人称
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 6





	【率宽】记一次尚未失败的表白

**Author's Note:**

> 17岁，how made爱情  
> #我也不知道为什么这么翻译腔  
> 第一人称

_SK’s side_

操。

想当初，曾经有位睿智的科学家教育过我们，空腹喝酒会醉得更快。曾经还有位睿智的女士教导过我们（好吧只是我），儿子你酒量真的不太行，出门在外要注意一点。

那么——

到底是谁给了夫胜宽一整天忙下来饭都没顾上吃就直接去参加“自己”的生日派对的勇气？

左手扶着墙右手叉着腰，默默地体会着一进门就被同学灌下去的三杯威士忌两大扎啤酒在空荡荡的胃袋里翻滚蒸腾，几秒钟前我还能用已经开始钝化的脑袋思考到底是哪里出了错，几秒后就已经完全眼神飘忽聚焦不能，任谁看都是一个失去了梦想的夫胜宽。

时常搞不清状况的崔韩率除外。

当他大叫着“Hey”从人群中——准确来说是一对黏腻着快要把手伸进对方裤子里的情侣中间——挤到我身边大力一拍我的后背时，我真的用尽了仅有的最后一点理智才没有吐在自己暗恋对象的脸上。

“……所以这就成了之后你彻底失去理智把崔韩率就地正法了的理由？”李灿的声音转化成电波信号穿越几大洋几大洲传导到夫胜宽的耳边时变得加倍欠揍。我听了只想顺着网线爬过去给这个叛逆期的弟弟竖个中指，或者怒骂他作为自己这段注定无果的伤痛爱情故事的第一听众简直是在浪费我的时间和话费。这样复杂的心理活动下我能做的就只有当机立断挂掉电话，假装没有听到对方的追问：“那后来到底怎么样了啊？”

后来到底怎么样了？

在断片前残存的一点点记忆里，崔韩率半搀扶半拉扯把我拽到了酒吧厕所隔间给我拍背。我可能是吐了个昏天黑地，也可能是没有，反正浑浊的空气和醉意让我的食管和气管像燃烧起来了一般灼痛。

意识再度试图回到身上的时候，崔韩率已经不知道从哪里搞来了一杯冰水，正手忙脚乱地想要灌进我嘴里。他的手指是冰凉的，还带着些许水汽轻轻拂过额头后为我蹭掉了没能咽下去从嘴边漏出来的一道水痕，又顺便捏了捏我泛着红的耳垂。

也许就是这个可以称得上暧昧的动作点燃了一直以来积攒下来的怒火或者别的什么，我私自下定了决心，醉汉的怒向胆边生也帮上了忙。毫无疑问这会是最糟糕的一次告白，在狭窄的酒吧厕所隔间，身上的衬衫早就变得皱皱巴巴，胃里还冒着酸水，我却无法抑制住心跳的疯狂加速度。哦，更不要提表情，我肯定看起来凶神恶煞得像是在打劫这个有天使面容的混血男孩。

总之一切都很不合时宜，具体说了些什么我甚至都记不清了，只能模糊地回想起自己像抓住救命稻草一般急切地告白着，最后升级成了神经质式的逼问：“你天天对我过激skinship是在调情吗所以你对我是不是也是那个意思”。

回忆到了这一步已经可以说是灾难级了，还不如干脆断片失忆到想不起来对方的回应比较好。我把脸埋进枕头里，绝望地意识到崔韩率即使像出了故障的机器人一般对他磕磕绊绊说抱歉的样子也好看得空前绝后。

是个人都会误会他对我有意思吧，我闷闷地想，和枕头的过度亲密接触害得我有点缺氧。从相识第一天崔韩率就刷新了自己对“美国式”打招呼的热情度认知，动不动就要拥抱，搭上肩膀压制身高不说，数学课上因为无聊就过来把我胳膊上的软肉当做面团捏来揉去……我不止一次严正声明自己不打算入乡随俗，每每对他的上下其手殊死抵抗。拼命表现出抗拒倒也不是什么欲擒故纵的招式，而是真的每次都毫无意外羞到脸颊发烧，变成面包超人的真人版之前不得不先逃开对方的魔爪。

而崔韩率也真的足够好。在这大到不可思议的纽约，是崔韩率第一个伸出手拉住了自己，用绝对称不上流利的韩语和我搭话，开心时一起肆意大笑，难过时用肩膀盛下我的泪水，还能把他怎么办呢。很多时候，感情和没来由的吸引都是不讲道理的。我们应当是亲密无间的好友，应当是搭着肩膀讲着没营养的玩笑话的好兄弟，应当是几个月后就分道扬镳江湖不见的所谓“生命中的过客”。就像在寒冬正中哆哆嗦嗦着一起吃掉的冰淇淋，任何友情以上的多余情绪不合时宜，也不必要，终将融化黏着在手心。

只能怪，本来就对恋爱一张白纸的我在损友们的怂恿下把这当成了“好感”的证明，就连亲姐姐听说我身边有个亲近的混血帅哥都眼冒红心，拍着胸脯打包票说肯定是西方人比较坦荡又主动，让我也勇敢追爱一回。毕竟性格注定，我人生最积极的一次表白还是把手心里揉得皱巴巴的小红花塞给幼儿园班花。

大闹一场后，我酒也醒了大半，尽管还是略有些站不稳，走起路来像是踩在云朵上似的有些头晕，踉踉跄跄地跟在崔韩率身后走出了厕所。毕竟按照规定住宿生不能太晚回学校（当然也不能未成年却一身酒气地回去），我为了庆祝生日早早就和舍管报备这个周末要在崔韩率家留宿，本来两人还计划第二天早上起来要出门去吃brunch。现在可好，表白失败了不说，还要厚着脸皮跟在他后面回家。想到这里我又偷瞄了一眼崔韩率侧脸硬朗的漂亮线条，也依然看不出他在想什么， 一晃神的功夫就不小心撞上了几个不太熟悉的同级生。

“Boo! 你可是今晚的主人公，怎么已经想要溜走？”还被看见自己和崔韩率从厕所一起走出来，肯定要被当成一口酒都喝不来的东亚病“夫”了，我只敢在心里默默翻着白眼，表面上还是好声好气地说抱歉，试图从这几个高大醉汉组成的肉墙间挤出一条生路，免得被崔韩率抛下后今晚只能流落街头。想想就不禁一阵头痛，这所谓为自己举办的生日会居然能邀请到自己根本没讲过话的人比例高达80%，也难怪他们年轻的韩裔化学老师洪知秀在听说我辛辛苦苦整理完实验器材还要赶过去虚伪庆生一番时会皱眉露出不赞同的神情了，用他的话说，这些人也不过是借我生日的名义去酒吧做些合法或不合法的事罢了。

对比饭都没吃就被灌酒的惨淡生日，我想起左女士每年变着花样给他摆的满满一桌生日宴还有大蛋糕就有点想哭，下意识地咂了下嘴。这可给了面前不讲道理的醉汉们发作机会，也听不懂他们在口齿不清地嚷嚷些什么，我就被围在中间挤成可怜的一团，只好反复地重复说对不起对不起。混乱间还有人乘机在自己柔软又肉乎乎的臀部上捏了一把，我刚想扭头看是谁的时候就感到了酒气冲天的吐息向耳边袭来：“你真是有个超级性感的屁股啊。”

_VN’s side_

等到反应过来的时候，酒吧里突然安静得有点可怕，只有惨淡的迪斯科球在照旧不识相地转个不停，轮流打在不知所措着面面相觑的人群脸上。

我冷着脸把手里被砸得稀烂的酒瓶一扔，隔着一层衬衣袖子捉住了夫胜宽的手腕就拎着他气冲冲地往外走，在闻声而来的保安到达事故现场之前成功脱身。

都这个时候了，他还在向那些人道歉，到底有什么对不起的？我郁闷地心想。

走出空气混沌的酒吧后被外面的冷风一吹我才稍微冷静下来些，那几个酒鬼是学校里出了名的喜欢胡搅蛮缠，因为种族歧视而臭名昭著，也不过是没什么胆量的棒槌，自己砸酒瓶子时虽然心里没底，气势和效果倒是很足，一下就让他们噤了声。旁边的夫胜宽不知不觉越走越快，像是生着我的气似的，拼了命想要挣开我紧握着的纤细手腕。

琢磨着离家只剩不到两个街区，应该不会有人追上来了，我停下了脚步。惯性和头也不抬地向前猛冲的加速度让夫胜宽一个踉跄，被我手上一用力拉了回来，强制性地让他转过身来正对着自己。因为折腾了这大半天，夫胜宽为了假装成年（尽管是一次彻底失败的尝试）而用发胶随手一抓糊上去的头发早就乱得不行，略长了些的刘海也掉下来遮住眼，让人看不清他的情绪。

但他在发抖。

“很冷吗？”说着我就要脱下西装外套往他身上披，见他依旧沉默只能有点尴尬地没话找话，“这里的冬天一点都不友好，是吧？”

有点无力地摆摆手拒绝，夫胜宽像是忍了很久才开口，不知道他自己有没有意识到，他一旦喝酒后语速就会快得异常还不自觉地带上了济州岛口音，对我这个TOPIK零级选手来讲是彻彻底底的地狱听力材料。刚才在厕所时也一样，自己勉勉强强在他的激情演讲中捕捉到一些无关紧要的单词和空气中不寻常的紧张感，只好结结巴巴地道歉想让他用英语慢慢地再讲一遍，但他的情绪肉眼可见地变得极度低落，我没了办法，决定先把这只垂头丧气的伤心小熊带回家，等酒醒些再问他说了些什么，走出酒吧路上就遇到了那几个混球。

“你有没有在听啊？知不知道这么做真的很危险？”这句我听懂了，想来多半是小时候在奶奶的唠叨下耳熟能详的缘故。稍微低下头来，我伸手再次拉住了他的袖管：“知道啦，我们先回家去好不好？”

“……”又是沉默。我不由得开始反思自己是不是不仅韩语没进步反倒是英语口语也退步了。顺着他的目光看下去，我心里警铃大作，还来不及抽回左手就被他敏捷地抓了个现行。刚才一直是用右手牵着他所以忽视掉了，这会儿左手手心被碎玻璃划破的小口子被曝光在昏黄的路灯之下的瞬间，就像被投去视线的撒泼小孩突如其来的嚎哭一样开始突然火辣辣地痛。

啊，彻底搞砸了。看到夫胜宽的眼泪我手忙脚乱地想要去安慰他反而让现场变得更加血腥，还让他哭得更凶时我绝望地想到。

等我们回到家已经是深夜了，指针显示过了三点，我把哭累了刚被哄着睡着的夫胜宽放到自己床上，正想要蹑手蹑脚地爬下楼梯去客厅找医疗箱简单包扎一下，就被正站在门口不知是起夜还是被我们吵醒了的老爸当场捕获，险些吓掉了半条命。而他对我说的第一句话是：“看这沾血的衬衣，还以为你杀人逃逸了。”说着往房间里瞟了一眼，“那不是尸体吧？”

我已经数不清这是今晚第几次陷入沉默了，沉默是今晚的纽约。只能在心里默默赞同夫胜宽在第一次来玩时给出的中肯评价：“你家好厉害，什么都不缺，最不缺的是外星人。”

我家确实很怪，所有人都这么说。极具艺术细胞的双亲培养出一个毫无艺术细胞的我，史迪奇画得像ET，字也是歪歪扭扭。好在艺术家的世界足够广阔，充满了包容心和多样性，因此我的出柜过程比德芙还要顺滑，为了庆祝我爸当天就试图把家门漆成彩虹色，虽然我个人是没什么意见（甚至有点喜欢），但考虑到第二天夫胜宽就要来造访，还是不想让这过于热烈的欢迎旗帜吓到他，只好大声地向家人强调：“他还不是我男朋友呢！”

当然，这也没能阻止我妹妹在第二天一大早就往手上贴了张一次性纹身贴，上面写着个大大的Pride，当她对着夫胜宽挤眉弄眼的时候，我只好欲盖弥彰地让他不要担心，妹妹有时会脸抽筋。幸运的是夫胜宽似乎被家里稀奇古怪的装饰品完全吸引了注意力，晚饭时间还因为我离乡多年的老爸努力鼓捣出的一桌饭菜感动得不行，道谢了约一百遍之后吃得非常心满意足，才没注意到这点微妙的异常。

“我有没有说过他吃饭时脸颊鼓鼓的真的很可爱？谁看了都想多加一碗饭。”我爸让我在他包扎时随便讲点开心的事分散注意力，尽管我照旧疼得嗷嗷叫还是体会到了酷刑的吐真剂一般的作用。

总算把伤口里的玻璃碎屑摘干净消毒完毕，我也把之前发生的事一五一十讲完了。为了猜出夫胜宽在酒吧厕所说了什么，我开始竭尽全力地复述自己能记起来的所有陌生词汇，实在想不出更多时发现我爸也陷入了沉默的怪圈。

“你啊，”在额头遭受凶猛一敲，“明天就给我去上韩语补习班吧！恶补那种！”

虽然难以置信，我好像错过了初恋一生一次的告白。


End file.
